Kiss It Better
by tatterdemalion
Summary: There was something funny about watching people trip. TakashiXHaruhi.


Summary: There was something funny about watching people trip. TakashiXHaruhi.

A/N: So, I was bored, so I decided to make a series of one-shots concerning Haruhi and a Host Club boy (yes, I've even decided to try my hand at writing about Tamaki). I though about just doing one about Haruhi and the twins, but I love their unique personalities. So, lucky them, they each get a separate moment with Haru-chan!

This is one of my favourite pairings because I think Mori-senpai is such an awesome character and I would love to see what a relationship would look like between Haruhi and Mori. This story is not really a relationship story, but it does involve a tea tray, anti-bacterial spray and a relatively fluffy moment at the end.

Lessee…I've done Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai…who's next?

& & &

There was something funny about watching people trip. Maybe it was the faces they made that you were sure they wouldn't make if they weren't hurtling towards the ground. When Haruhi, for example, tripped over the edge of the carpet carrying a tea tray, she screwed up her face in a cute expression her clients were quick to catch.

There was a flood of swirling yellow fabric as her customers rushed to the girl on the floor.

"Haruhi-kun, are you all right?"

"What happened, are you hurt?"

"Can you stand?"

Haruhi held up her hands, smiling apologetically. "Ah…so sorry to trouble everyone. I'm fine, really."

Everything looked like it was under control, until one girl followed her gaze down Haruhi's tea-soaked pants and let out a scream of anguish.

"O-oh! Haruhi-kun, your knees!"

Haruhi had landed on the teacups, which had shattered into the fabric and flesh covering her knees. Wincing, Haruhi stumbled to her feet, carefully picking out the larger pieces of china that were embedded visibly above the surface.

Hunny was dragging Mori over by his wrist shouting, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Does it hurt? Here, you can hold Usa-chan!"

Like a parent humouring their child, Haruhi clutched the pink plush toy to her chest. "Arigato, Hunny-senpai." She smiled weakly.

Kyouya was at the scene, making notes in his ledger as usual (and probably about how much it would cost Haruhi to replace the entire tea set, tray, and dry-cleaning for the stained rug).

"MY DAUGHTER! WE MUST RUSH HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!" Tamaki bellowed from the background, completely forgetting that 95 of the people in the room thought Haruhi was a guy.

The twins were leering over her, saying things like, "Neh, it's not _that_ deep," and "Haruhi, you'll _probably_ live," mostly for the sake of flustering their lord then actual sympathy for their classmate.

It was when they all decided to nurse Haruhi in the back that Kyouya put his foot down. "We still have customers," he reminded them dryly. "Mori-senpai, please take Haruhi to the back and dress his knees."

Mori nodded silently.

"The rest of you, return to your customers." The glint in Kyouya's glasses made it hard to disobey.

Kyouya clapped a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "By the way, that tea set – "

" – is going onto my debt." Haruhi sighed. "Hai, hai, I know Kyouya-senpai."

She helplessly hobbled towards the back room for a few steps before Mori scooped her up and carried her, amidst the frantic squeal of unsatisfied customers.

& & &

"Take off your pants."

Mori's expression hadn't changed, but Haruhi instantly took a double take.

"Wh-what?"

"Take off your pants." Mori repeated, while opening the first-aid kit supplied by Kyouya and setting it on the table.

When the girl made no move to unbuckle her belt, Mori let out a low sigh and deadpanned, "You must take off your pants in order for me to sanitize your wounds."

"Ah…of course." Haruhi laughed nervously. "Ah, but senpai, would you mind – "

Mori was already politely looking away, hands busy sifting through the contents of the kit to find the anti-bacterial spray.

Haruhi quickly slipped off her pants (wincing as cloth peeled from wounded skin) and lay them neatly over the back of a chair, grateful that the hem of her white shirt was enough to cover the yellow polka-dot panties she had aimlessly threw on that morning.

Sitting on the chair opposite her, Mori grasped her right leg and pulled the foot into his lap. "This may sting." He said, before his deft fingers plucked a particularly nasty looking shard of teacup from her skin.

Haruhi swallowed her scream before it began, but Mori still paused to pat her on the head. "Only one more," he assured her.

Once over, he sprayed on the sanitizer and wrapped both her knees in bandages. Haruhi tentively bent them and aside from the unpleasant sensation that always comes with cuts located on joints, felt only a little bit of additional discomfort. Mori was watching her intently.

"Does it hurt?" he asked gently, his dark eyes looking into her eyes instead of at her knees.

"Only a little bit," she reassured him, reaching towards the other chair to collect her pants.

"…Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Haruhi paused and turned back to her senior with wide eyes. Mori was avoiding eye contact, instead staring at his hands and fiddling with the rest of the bandages. Her nod was ever so slight, but it was enough leeway for him to bend over her (he was still tall enough, she noted, to be taller then her even while sitting) and bestow soft kisses on both knees.

Haruhi's stomach fluttered anxiously as Mori dragged his dark eyes up to her face.

"Does it still hurt?" he cocked his head slightly. Haruhi shook her head.

"Not anymore."

"Good." With a sudden swift movement he closed the distance between them so their faces were inches apart. He kissed her on the cheek and then paused, startled by his own bravery. He sat back in his chair and his silence conveyed meekness.

"Haruhi, I – "

With abandonment she didn't even know she had, Haruhi ignored her griping knees and sprung from her chair, her mouth meeting with his.

Suddenly, the debt for the tea set seemed a low price to pay for a fortunate situation such as this.

FIN

A/N: There we go! I'm so proud of myself! How productive am I? Two fanfictions in one day! (celebrates by sleeping)

Please Review!


End file.
